


National Day

by aeonma, elchrists, elendil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonma/pseuds/aeonma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendil/pseuds/elendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7月4日，美國國慶日，Steve Rogers與Bucky Barnes一起到遊樂園一趟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Day

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是我(elchrists)與Aeon(aeonma)、黑洞(elendil)一起合作的接龍圖文，完成於台北東區某家餐廳，創作最初構想的關鍵字是：國慶日、遊樂園、Bucky手上滿是東西。

　　七月四日，天氣晴。

　　空氣裡是一陣爆米花與彩帶爆炸後混和的硝煙味，碎紙片像花瓣一樣飄散在風裡，飄呀飄的，紅、白、藍三種顏色，飄盪到一名戴鴨舌帽的年輕人──至少外表如此──的鼻前。

　　他鼻翼輕微的翕動，眉頭蹙了蹙，眼睛眨了眨，然後鼻頭皺了起來。終於，順利忍下想打噴嚏的衝動，年輕人稍微改變站姿重心，將手上一拖拉庫的東西都抓得更牢。

　　熱狗、可樂、爆米花、氣球、玩偶、吉拿棒……族繁不及備載充滿遊樂園風格的「紀念品」都出現在他雙臂之間了。

　　斜對角的雲霄飛車呼嘯而過，大人小孩的驚笑聲被留在空氣之中。身後旋轉木馬上上下下，溫馨的背景音樂和四處飄散的尖叫聲萬分協調地融合在了一起。

　　年輕人默默的站在一邊，沒有特別在看什麼，也沒有在注意聽什麼，只是當突然感覺到一道有點突兀的視線時，微微朝下瞥了瞥。

　　那是個個頭還不到他腰際的小男孩，穿著一件星盾LOGO的深藍色T-Shirt，一雙大眼睛滴溜溜地瞅著他。

　　「你的帽子。」男孩開口，是一把嫩軟軟充滿奶香味的呼喚。

　　男人聞聲，眼珠子努力往上飄，但是除了帽沿，他受阻的視線並沒能特別注意到自己帽子的什麼。他的目光再次下移，盯著出聲的男孩，而儘管他從頭到尾都面無表情，小男孩似乎也讀懂了這一刻他臉上的懵懂。

　　「你的帽子。」男孩又重複了一次，這一次，還用手指指著：「限量款的，只在國慶日九頭蛇射擊攤上十五發全中靶心才能帶走的獎勵。」

　　於是，男人的腦子終於跟上一點男孩所想表達的話意，「嗯，限量的。」應該是稀有或難得的意思，他在羨慕，James Barnes正確的做了一次解讀。

　　「你贏來的？」男孩鍥而不捨的追問。

　　James聳聳肩──以他目前滿手莫名其妙的東西所能做到的最大限度──同時不置可否地撇了撇嘴。

　　男孩的眼睛「錚」地一下亮了起來，正想開口繼續「搭訕」時──

　　「Bucky！」

　　他倆同時轉過頭，一名金髮的男人正繞過旋轉木馬的排隊人龍，朝他們跑來。

　　「抱歉，抱歉，讓你等這麼久。」一在他們身邊站定，男人就忙不迭地接過James手上的諸多東西。「你知道的，我總不能催促女士。」

　　毫不客氣的把東西通通丟回男人手上後，James的眼珠轉了轉，先對上男人的視線，再朝右下方示意了一下。

　　星盾T-Shirt的男孩直勾勾地盯著他們，激動得臉頰都漲紅了。

　　「嗨，請問你是……」Steve Rogers，金髮的男人，客氣但又疑惑的順著James Barnes的視線往下望，真小的一名孩子。

　　「Captain America！」男孩幾乎不可自控的叫了出來，然後才發現自己搶了對方話頭、還接了個奇怪的話尾，趕緊窘迫的補充解釋：「喔不！我的意思是，您……您是美國隊長！」

　　「噓。」Steve有點進入狀況了，他以雙手仍抱滿東西的狀態，平衡完美的聳了一邊肩膀，並眨了眨左眼。「今天是國慶日，所有的戰士們（Soldiers）理當在這天放個假。」

　　James Barnes伸手從Steve手中抱著的爆米花桶中掏了一把出來，扔到自己嘴裡，嚼嚼嚼。說不上是因為那隻伸到Steve面前的手，還是其他，Steve讀懂了James並不想把整下午的時間繼續浪費在原地的意思。

　　「不好意思，那我們要走了，我和我朋友得趁遊樂園關門前，再去搭一次雲霄飛車，這很重要。」

　　畢竟，Steve有一本本子，裡面記滿他錯過的事，然後有另一本本子，裡面記滿他該和Bucky一起做的事。

　　「啊，啊，嗯，好的，先生。」小男孩的應答則既受寵若驚、又有些小失望，然後退開一步讓出過道：「祝你們下午愉快！」他急急忙忙的補了句。

　　「謝謝你，也祝你下午愉快！」Steve給了一個大微笑。

　　當James Barnes走過孩子身邊時，他摘下頭上的鴨舌帽，蓋到男孩因為海盜船與章魚火車而玩得有些凌亂的頭髮上。

　　「限量的。」James用他一貫平淡無波的嗓音說，「給你。」

 

　　


End file.
